No Limits
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: In tradition of AkuRoku Day, I've added another to my list. After Roxas gets a speeding ticket, he must find a way to avoid having to pay a hefty fine. Will the tall, redheaded officer cut him some slack? Warning: Very Lemony.


**A/N:** Well hello there lovely readers. 'Tis the time of year once again…That's right, AkuRoku Day! A day most joyous to all Axel and Roxas shippers. Now, as stated before in previous stories, this is a fan favorite amongst my household. But fair warning, last year's story was on the mild side. This year…Kicked Up A Few Notches! That's right, I'm talking about sex. Hot, kinky, strange fetish sex.

So with that WARNING thrown in, feel free to either continue on or hit that little back button right now (if it's not your kinda thing, understandable)

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to either of these marvelous creations, nor do I profit at all from any of this writing. It is strictly for entertainment/pleasure. With that said…

Enjoy and Happy AkuRoku Day 2016!

 **No Limits**

He hadn't heard the sirens blaring over the wind and radio, but the bright flashing lights close behind him quickly caught his attention. Cursing out loud, he pulled off to the side and turned the music down before looking in his rearview mirror at the tall man coming up behind his car.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure it's illegal and an offence to give a police officer the finger"

Roxas could hear the sly coolness in the voice of the man approaching his car window. His green eyes glittered in the dim light reflected only by the busy traffic speeding by.

"I could arrest you on that assault alone"

The young blonde behind the wheel of the silver Jaguar just huffed in annoyance, his hands tightening on top of the steering wheel to keep from wrapping them around the deputy's neck. "You would just love to do that now, wouldn't you?" he mumbled a little louder than necessary. All he had wanted was to hurry and make it home to watch the new episode of The Big Bang Theory and relax after a day of classes. But instead, here he sat facing possible arrest. "C'mon. Please Axel. You can't be serious right now?"

Cars sped past the couple on the highway, oblivious to the scene on the side of the road. Axel couldn't help the smirk that danced on his lips. It was always too easy with Roxas. "Well you see young sir, from what I could see you've got at least six charges of noncompliance, two charges of belligerence and one account of bribery of an officer" He spoke with an air of professionalism as he pulled out a notepad and began to pen a series of words across it. "That's equivalent to four months of jail time?"

Roxas let his forehead drop against the steering wheel with a dull ' _thud'_ "Really Axel?" He sighed.

"Hey, you should've just let me write the ticket" Axel smirked as his hand continued to write. "Or better yet, just stuck to the actual speed limit" the redhead said with a shrug. "At least then you'd just have a court date, instead you'll have to worry about not dropping the soap when you -…"

"Are you kidding me!?" Roxas screeched as the ticket was handed to him. "You're my boyfriend!" He yelled towards the tall uniformed man still standing next to his car. "We have hot, passionate, wild sex on a daily basis. You can't have me sent to jail" Roxas stared smugly into the green eyes in front of him.

He'd lived with Axel long enough to know that a sex deprived Axel was worse than stealing some of Demyx's candy stash. He would rather have his arm bent behind his back and twisted in agony from his boyfriends best friend any day than deal with an extremely sex deprived Axel. He cringed to himself just thinking of that kind of roughness.

"Well right now I'm not your boyfriend" Axel said with a hint of laughter. "I am an officer of the law, writing you a ticket for doing 90 in a 75. You know I regret you getting this damn sports car"

Roxas huffed in annoyance. "Axel…" He moaned emphatically, drawing out his name. He glanced at his clock, it was five minutes to eight; there was no way he was going to make it home in time to see the beginning of his show now. If Axel would just let him go right now, he could maybe watch most of the episode still. "C'mon Ax. I swear to you that I will do anything if you just forget the ticket and let me go" Roxas pleaded with blue eyes staring wide up at his boyfriend.

One red brow disappeared beneath the brim of Axel's cap as his smirk grew. "Propositioning an officer now are you? That's just another charge to add to the list of offences" His voice was a low murmur in such an intimate setting. He flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes flashed dangerously and he shook his head side to side slowly.

Roxas leaned his body towards Axel and leveled him with an even stare. "Blowjob. Backseat. Right here, right now" He said briskly, tossing his head towards the rear of his car.

A sharp spike of desire flared through Axel's body at his lover's frank words. He turned his head towards the police cruiser and easily spotted to camera mounted to the hood. Leaning down closer to Roxas he said in a serious voice "Oh, you'll have to do better than that to get out of this one sweetheart"

Axel smirked at the shocked expression on Roxas' face.

Roxas hadn't expected Axel to actually take the bait, and now he was being called out on it. "Fine" He huffed. "Sex. I'll bottom"

Axel laughed, the sound a low rumble that made Roxas flush. "But I can get that from you any time. No ticket, threat or arrest needed" Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "Try harder"

"I'm not just some little slut" Roxas said with a growl, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Axel.

Axel scoffed. "No. I know you're not" he smiled slyly "But I also know how much you love me having sex with you"

"Dammit" The blonde searched his mind frantically. "Handcuffs" he blurted out. "You could handcuff and, and…blindfold me" Roxas was regretting his suggestion; Axel knew that he hated being blindfolded, yet it was one of the redhead's favorite fetishes. Roxas prayed this plea would work.

The redhead placed a contemplating finger on his chin. "Hmm. Ya know, I'll just let you go this time" Axel said pensively. "Changed my mind" He said holding his hand out before snatching the ticket from Roxas' hand.

Hearing how his boyfriend was willing to be blindfolded and cuffed during sex made him stop and think about everything else he could possibly gain from this situation. He fought to keep a professional look on his face, relieved by the fact his growing arousal was hidden by the car, betraying all his creative intentions.

However, Roxas was automatically suspicious. "What?" he asked "What do you mean by you changed your mind?"

"Don't worry about it Rox" He said standing up. "Just get home, but drive the speed limit" Axel folded the ticket and placed it on his notepad, very much aware that Roxas was watching him do so. "You still owe me, and I have an idea"

"But do I still have to-…?"

"It won't involve blindfolds at all, I promise" Axel reassured him. He stepped back from the car, raising a hand to caress Roxas' cheek. "I'll see you at home"

Before Roxas could protest, the officer turned his back and strode towards his police car, leaving the young blonde college student to wonder exactly what devilish payment his boyfriend now had in mind.

It was only after he had put the car in gear and began driving back down the highway that Roxas realized he was starving. He had skipped his lunch period in order to put in some extra time in the lab. Figuring that since he had already missed the majority of his sitcom, he got in the lane to exit and headed for a business strip lined with chain restaurants. Sure, fast food wasn't the healthiest choice, but given the ordeal that his boyfriend had just put him through, he figured he deserved a treat.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

With a satisfied feeling in his stomach, his mind swirled with anxious thoughts that might pursue. Pulling into the driveway and parking in his usual spot, he got out of his Jag and hit the alarm on his keys. Roxas headed up the pathway towards the front of their suburban home shuffling his keys in one hand while the other held the last of his chocolate milkshake. He inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open cautiously, peeking into the darkness.

He stepped soundlessly into the house, quietly closing the door behind him. Axel was stretched out on the couch wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, one leg cocked over the side. The television was on, but the volume was turned down and Axel's eyes were closed.

"Axel?" Roxas called out softly, not wanting to wake him if he actually was asleep.

"Hmm?" Axel hummed, turning his head towards the voice in the darkness. He yawned and stretched his arms upwards. "Hey Rox"

Roxas slipped his shoes off and walked over to his boyfriend, bending to give him a kiss despite the ball of anxiety writing in the pit of his stomach. Before he could pull away, Axel reached up and threaded his fingers through the soft blonde spikes, rubbing a thumb over his cheek and gazing into his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you up" Roxas murmured.

"I wasn't sleeping" Axel grinned "Just resting my eyes a bit. Where'd you go? I figured you be home before me"

Guilt washed over Roxas. He hadn't thought to grab anything for Axel while he was out. "I uh, I stopped and got a bite to eat before coming home"

"Nothing for me?" Axel asked as his brows went up.

"Sorry. I can make you something" Roxas said pointing a finger towards the kitchen.

Axel shook his head a few times. "Nah, it's okay, I'm not really that hungry." He causally propped one of his hands behind his head and rested on it. "I've got something else in mind."

Silence fell over the couple for a moment as they stared at each other. Roxas pulled away and stood up. Axel was just being his usual brooding, silent self…which wasn't exactly reassuring after the events that had just occurred that night. "I'm just gonna go change into something more comfortable" Roxas said, walking out of the room and towards their bedroom and falling into his usual evening routine.

Right after Roxas left the room, Axel ran a hand idly across his stomach, his lips curling into a smirk as he heard the bedroom door close.

"Any minute now…" he chuckled to himself.

Within seconds the door slammed open and Axel could hear Roxas stomping through the house in a fury. With purposeful strides, the stopped in front of Axel. There was a light blush on his cheeks and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"No" he growled at Axel.

A lazy smile spread over Axel's face "Now Roxas…" he said in warning.

Roxas pointed a single finger at Axel. "No, no, no, no" he yelled. "Are you…? That's just…no" he stammered out words.

"Roxas," Axel said patiently, closing his eyes and resting his head back "You already promised"

"I didn't promise anything" Roxas sputtered out. "That's just stupid and ridiculous!"

Axel opened his eyes and shifted his body so he could stare Roxas in the eye. "First of all, yes you did so promise" He held up one slim finger "You said, and I quote ' _I swear to you that I will do anything if you just forget the ticket and let me go'_ Clearly, this falls under the category of anything" he explained with a smirk. "Secondly, -"

"NO! I'm not – that's just too – what the hell Axel?" Roxas fumed "I refuse"

"Secondly," Axel continued on "It's not that bad. Not compared to some of the other ideas floating in my noggin"

Roxas knew exactly what Axel was implying and growled viciously at his boyfriend.

"Besides." Axel shrugged "You were speeding. You didn't think you were gonna get off that easily"

Roxas huffed "Yeah, but I'm not wearing -…"

Before he could finish his rant, Axel reached up for his neck, lifting himself off the couch to kiss him firmly on the mouth. His tongue swept over his partners lips in a hot caress as he slid a palm under the bottom of Roxas' shirt. And just as suddenly as he had attacked the blonde, he was still. Axel relented, pulling his face back just enough for him to feel Roxas' breath in a hot pant on his face.

"Oh, you're going to wear the dress Roxy" he growled in a sensual rumble that went straight to Roxas' arousal. "Whether you like it or not"

Roxas shuddered as a shiver ran down his spine at the not-so-subtle threat issued by his lover. "And if I don't?" he asked with a whisper.

It was only a heartbeat before Axel was covering Roxas' soft lips with his own and kissing him much more aggressively. He forced his tongue past swollen lips, licking the roof of Roxas' mouth before swiping at his tongue and sucking on his bottom lip. He could feel Roxas' slender fingers tracing their way up his chest, over his shoulders and into his fiery red hair. Axel slipped his own arms down the curve of Roxas' back. He was relentless in his pursuit with his mouth, relishing the tiny mews and hums of pleasure the blonde was making. Slipping slender fingers underneath Roxas' shirt, Axel pressed his body even closer, trailing his fingertips up and down Roxas' torso and ushering a soft growl of want and desire.

Roxas wanted to pull his head back, turn his mouth away, yell even – any reprieve from this sudden onslaught of passion he found his body under. But alas, all attempts seemed futile. The forceful way Axel possessed his mouth and body left no room for escape, so he clung to the red heads shoulders like it was his only lifeline in the world, feeling his own growing erection pressing against Axel's. His lungs burned for oxygen and he unconsciously made noises in the back of his throat, only to be swallowed by Axel's hungry kisses. Roxas blinked a few times, trying to focus his thoughts but was only clouded by black spots. He closed his eyes tight instead, and gasped in surprise when Axel suddenly pulled away and threw the blonde down onto the sofa.

He barely had time to pull in a few ragged breaths before Axel was climbing on top of him, hand plunging down the front of his pants as his mouth attacked his throat, biting and nipping.

"Mmm…ah…"

A ragged, breathless moan tore from Roxas' throat as his body arched off the sofa in reaction to the pleasure of Axel's hot mouth on his neck while long, slender fingers grasped his erection. Roxas fisted one hand in Axel's hair and clutched desperately at Axel's shoulder with the other. He wrapped his legs around strong hips, struggling to thrust himself against the warm hand cupping him, but the redhead held him down firmly. Biting harder at the nape of Roxas' pale skin, Axel sucked hard at his shoulder, grinning as he listened to the ragged string of curses from the blonde.

"Holy shit, Axel…" Roxas moaned, hips thrusting impulsively, driving his hardened erection in and out of Axel's hand.

Axel paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of Roxas' flushed face and half lidded eyes, the pleading whimpers that streamed from his wet lips and the soft gasping pants. As he leaned in to capture that irresistible mouth, Axel unconsciously rubbed his erection against Roxas, eliciting low groans from both of them. Slowly and tortuously, Axel shifted his hand up and down Roxas' member, rubbing his down through his pants in the process. Roxas arched off the sofa, fervently trying to speed up the redhead's pace, but Axel just pressed him down into the sofa with a hand on his shoulder.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered. "Please" His hand fell from Axel's shoulder to his hip in a needy grip as he strained against Axel's lithe body.

Axel leaned down a growled against Roxas' ear "Please what?"

Roxas gasped as Axel bit down on the cartilage of his ear and bumped their erections together. "Shit," he hissed "Please Axel, just take me already, ah…God! Just _do something_ …"

An ominous chuckle escaped past Axel's lips. "You know exactly what you have to do to get… _something_ " he whispered.

Roxas froze instantly. He couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing to his face and the faint ring echoing in his eardrums.

Axel laughed, knowing very well that he had complete control over Roxas with his sneaky tactics. "I told you Roxy, I know how to get exactly what I want from you" he informed the blushing student beneath him. Temporarily ignoring his own throbbing erection with some difficulty, Axel pulled his hand of Roxas' pants and climbed off the blonde. He cleared his throat and glanced towards the direction of their bedroom.

Roxas snarled something unintelligible and lined with curses under his breath and glared at Axel. Still, he got up and headed back to the bedroom. He made sure to slam the door loudly behind him, staring hatefully at the offending garment where it lay neatly on their bed.

"Damn you Axel," he growled pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it into the corner before starting on his pants.

"Sneaky policeman bastard," he snarled. He angrily yanked down his pants and boxers, cursing profusely as the material disturbed his painfully erect member. The kicked the clothes in the corner and snatched up the note lying on top of the dress.

" _Just give me a holler if you need any help, I'm right in the room"_ it read in Axel's penmanship. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, shredding the note into tiny pieces. "Yeah, help me my ass" he growled darkly staring at the dress and ruffling his hand frustratingly through his hair.

It was a crushed velvet dress in the deepest shade of wine, complete with a pair of fishnet stockings, matching panties and faux ruby necklace.

"You have got to be kidding me" he muttered. For a moment he debated tossing the whole attire off the side of the balcony and into the swimming pool beneath it. But then it was almost as if Axel was floating in his head, whispering two words of horror to him; "Blindfold. Handcuffs"

Roxas grumbled and sat on the bed. "Shit" he sighed, reaching for the fishnets and pulling them up his pale legs. Mumbling his distaste in the entire idea the whole time, he pulled on the very revealing and lacey panties. "How the hell do women wear these damn things?" he groaned while reaching towards his backside. The necklace was large enough to just toss over his head without undoing the latch. He shook his head and picked up the dress, surprised at how soft it felt. He noticed two things as he stepped into the crushed material: first, the length of the skirt was short, only reaching mid-thigh at best. Two, it was a perfect fit for his small body.

"Damn, evil bastard" Roxas grumbled, reaching around his back to pull the zipper up his back. "All I wanted was to watch my show and cuddle, now he gets me all hot and bothered…"

He sighed loudly with his frustration and stomped his foot as his fingers fumbled with the tiny zipper. "God dammit…" he growled quietly. After fighting with it for a few more minutes, he called out "Hey Axel"

"I'm right here" Axel whispered silkily in Roxas' ear before placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Roxas shivered involuntarily as Axel's fingers trailed down his sides. He hadn't heard Axel slip into the room and felt a little disconcerted as slender fingers slowly pulled the zipper up his back. When Axel's hands lingered on his body, Roxas turned sharply to face the redhead, his blue eyes trained on the green ones in front of him.

"Happy now?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Axel hummed in approval. "Quite" he said warmly, leaning forward to kiss Roxas on the lips. But at the last second, Roxas turned his head to the side and pushed Axel down on the bed.

"That's good" Roxas said vindictively, his mind racing with wild thoughts. "Because _You_ ," he pointed a finger at Axel "Are not getting any of _This_ " he grinned pointing the same finger towards himself.

Axel's brows creased together and he frowned "What're you…?"

"You heard me right" Roxas replied. "You just said I had to wear the dress, which I am. You never said I had to have sex with you" Roxas turned from Axel, shaking his ass at the surprised redhead. "You can look, but don't you touch" Roxas slapped one of his cheeks once and with a slight bounce in his step strode from the room with an air of superiority.

Axel stared after his lover with his mouth wide open, the quick glimpse he had gotten of the lacey panties Roxas was teasing him with sending a jolt of want straight to his groin. He just let his arms give way from beneath himself and lay there sprawled out on the mattress. Closing his eyes, he blew out a slow breath a smirked before saying to himself "Oh Roxy. You have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into"

True to his threat, Roxas didn't let Axel lay a single finger on him; try as hard as the redhead might. He spun past him, wiggling his backside as he moved around the house and cleaned a few needed areas of the home. Axel sat on the sofa watching, he could feel his strength being tested.

The blonde almost seemed to be enjoying the torture he was putting Axel through. He hummed as he moved around, purposefully bending over in front of the other but moving before he could be touched in any way.

Axel pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. Somehow the tables had turned and his plan was now going…well as planned. He tipped his head back and laid it on the sofa.

"Axel?" Roxas walked towards him.

Axel's eyes stayed shut for a second longer, and when he opened them they were pure green orbs of lust. With needed ferocity, he grabbed Roxas and pulled him to his lips, placing a hand on his cheek to keep the blonde in place. Axel felt the gasp that fell from Roxas' lips as he swept his tongue along his bottom lip. Roxas tugged half-heartedly in an attempt to free himself. He had intended on punishing Axel a little longer, but this was nice. He liked this very much.

Axel paused for breath, applying his lips to Roxas' neck as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and lifted himself from the sofa, pulling Roxas closer to his body. Roxas' eyes widened at the needy sound that grunted past his lips. His hand wove through their bodies in a futile attempt to push Axel back, but his mind went completely blank as the redheads tongue lapped over his skin. Tiny whimpers of pleasure fell from his lips as he tried to speak. "Ax..Axel. Stop…"

All ideas of any argument, any inkling of resistance left Roxas' body as Axel gently kneaded the inside of his thigh. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine at the intimate caress.

"Damn," he groaned.

Axel growled roughly "You asked for this" He moved his fingers up and towards Roxas' growing erection. "Really, did you think you could just walk around, taunting me like that and not receive a form of punishment?" He buried his face in the blonde's neck, biting down on the delicate pale skin. He felt the vibrations in his throat as Roxas let out a breathless moan. Roxas tangled his fingers in the redhead's long locks, pulling himself closer and involuntarily thrusting his hips forward.

Axel's mouth hungrily roved over Roxas' skin, leaving harsh spots across his bare shoulders. His hands groped beneath the velvet skirt, smoothing over the creamy soft skin of Roxas' thighs, purposefully brushing over the obvious bulge trapped in his panties. He carefully walked forwards, pushing the smaller man to walk back until they were standing near one of the living-room walls.

"You're going to scream my name tonight" he whispered hotly in the blonde's ear, pressing his body against Roxas almost painfully.

Roxas lifted his leg and hitched it around Axel's slender hips, wantonly bringing their groins into harsh contact. His lips traced the outer shell of Axel's ear as he replied "Make me" with a grin.

Those words sent a sharp bolt of desire racing through Axel's body. Green eyes clashed with blue for a second before their lips met, tongues battling for dominance. Roxas wrapped both his legs around Axel's waist as the redhead hoisted him easily into his arms. Blindly he walked through the living-room directed by Roxas' moans.

Roxas sighed, tightening his grip on Axel as the redhead nipped along his jaw. His head lolled back in ecstasy and he shifted uneasily against Axel, desperate for better friction.

Axel stepped left and Roxas got more friction than he'd bargained for, plus more as they both slammed into a wall. "Ouch," Roxas hissed, reaching a hand to the back of his head and rubbing. "That hurt Axel"

He looked up, scanning Roxas quickly for any signs of serious injury. "Opps, guess you should stop wiggling around so much" Axel said defensively, tightening his grip on the blonde as he spun them around

"Guess you should maybe…" Roxas faltered as Axel's fingers slid higher and higher along his inner thigh, toying with the edge of his panties. "Guess that maybe you shouldn't' be…ah, so good at this" he finished on a rush of air.

He barely caught his breath as Axel kicked the door shut behind them and threw Roxas onto the bed, following suit quickly after. With feline-like reflexes, Axel pinned down his prey, green eyes roaming hungrily over the younger man's body with a predatory gleam. "Feeling slight regret?" he asked in an icy whisper, holding Roxas' wrists captive over his head easily with one hand. He leaned down and ravished the blonde's lips, relishing the sweet taste before pulling back again.

Roxas stared at him with hazy eyes "I could never regret doing anything that makes you happy" he whispered with a smile.

The moment was tense, filled with overbearing emotions that sparked in the air between them. Axel kissed Roxas tenderly, unconsciously releasing his wrists, just like that, the spell was broken. Roxas wove his fingers into Axel's hair as he clung to his boyfriend, loving the way he kissed him with so much passion as if it were their last day on earth.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as the redhead rolled them over so Roxas sat on top. Unable to resist his need, Roxas began to indulge in his lust, slowly grinding himself against Axel, eliciting strained groans from both their mouths. His hands slipped under Axel's shirt, clawing at the flesh beneath it as Axel's hands roamed underneath the skirt.

"Off." He panted. "Now."

Roxas' fingers were clumsy as he fumbled with the edge of Axel's T-shirt, torn between wanting to caress the skin at his waist and the skin-on-skin contact that awaited him is he succeeded. It didn't help that he was already so erect that the slightest of brushes from his hands had him teetering on the edge of orgasming.

Tired of waiting, Axel threw Roxas down on the bed and climbed on top of him stripping off his shirt in the process. He leaned down a roughly kissed the blonde's swollen lips, threading his fingers in the bed sheets beside his head. He could feel Roxas' fingers busily working their way beneath the elastic of his sweatpants and eagerly shuffled his legs to accommodate the efforts. In no time at all, Roxas had made easy work of the pants, pushing them from Axel's body and throwing them across the room. With a coy glance at Axel's face, he snaked his hand into his flame print boxers, wrapping his fist around the stiff erection within. Roxas bit playfully on his lower lip as his hand began to move up and down Axel's member, giving the man some much needed relief.

Axel fully recognized what Roxas was doing, but he wasn't about to complain. A ragged gasp escaped his lips as he looked at Roxas' face; the most erotic expression he'd ever seen was playing over the younger man's features. The sparkling rubies around his neck only made him that much more irresistible. It was then that Axel realized he'd never had a better idea. He supported his body weight on his forearms as Roxas wrapped his legs around his waist, hooking his ankles together and pulling him closer. Axel attacked Roxas' lips with an open-mouth kiss, his hips thrusting into Roxas' skillful hand.

"Mmmm, ah…Axel" Roxas moaned, his mouth falling open in pleasure.

He felt his own erection hard against his hand as Axel increased the speed and friction between them, and it was driving him insane. He pulled his hand away and tugged at Axel's boxers, nudging him until he fell over and lay on his back. Axel lifted his hips as Roxas hastily removed the article of clothing, tossing it towards it companions. The sight of Roxas sitting astride his hips, the dark skirt doing little to hide the bulge of his erection, the flush color painted on his cheeks as he bowed his head in concentration had Axel practically panting with anticipation.

He grabbed onto Roxas' hips and quickly flipped him over, fully intent on fucking him until he screamed his name louder than ever before, clumsily tossing him off the bed in his haste.

"Shit!" Axel cursed as Roxas hit the floor with a thud. 

"Ah! Dammit" Roxas yelled out, holding the back of his head. He had landed on his back, leaving his fishnet legs sprawled apart in the air. "Is this part of my punishment?" he asked with a wince.

Axel gazed down at him from the bed, eyes wide with shock but still unable to keep the laughter from his voice. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to ignore the invitation that Roxas was presenting with his legs still in the air.

Roxas gingerly felt his skull for any blood. "Do I look alright?" he grumbled angrily.

The redhead allowed a lazy smirk to decorate his lips "You look pretty amazing from where I'm sitting Roxas" he all but purred, dropping his voice to a husky tone.

That was enough incentive for Roxas. With a lust filled moan, he found himself jumping back onto the bed, pushing Axel down with a flurry of needing and forceful kisses. Axel's fingers combed through his golden locks, careful of the area of impact, while his lips worked their way down his neck.

"Axel…ah," Roxas moaned, his head bowed over Axel's. He was painfully aroused. So much to the point where he thought he might come if Axel just looked at him in just the right way. "Stop playing" he pleaded, one of his hands drifting away from its bruising grip on Axel's shoulders. His hand slipped beneath the skirt, palming his own erection as a shuddering sigh escaped his lips.

Even though he would've loved to continue torturing his boyfriend in this manner, Axel was reaching his own breaking point. The sight of Roxas jerking himself off, head tossed back in ecstasy as he sat atop him, nearly brought Axel to orgasm. With a growl, he grabbed both of Roxas' wrists, tossing him face first onto the mattress.

Glancing over his shoulder, Roxas tried to turn himself over but was stopped by Axel's firm hand pressing on his back. He could feel heat radiating from the redhead as he reached over him and grabbed a bottle of flavored oil from their bedside table. Roxas let out an unsuppressed moan of anticipation, wiggling his backside underneath Axel and crawling to his hands and knees, forcing Axel into a kneeling position.

Axel flicked the bottle open with one hand, while the other lifted Roxas' dress so it draped over his back. Wasting no time, he drizzled an amount of oil over Roxas' ass and a couple of his fingers, rubbing small circles against his tight opening. The blonde readily pressed back into the touch, moaning as Axel's slick finger slipped inside him easily.

"You're, ah mmm…you're making me keep the dress on?" Roxas asked between pleasured pants as Axel prepped him, craning his neck again to see over his shoulder.

Axel didn't stop in his ministrations as he replied "Well yeah." He added a second finger, smirking in complete satisfaction as Roxas fell to his forearms with a loud cry. Axel made sure to hit the same spot repeatedly, soon adding a third finger.

Roxas began thrusting himself backwards onto Axel's fingers "Aren't you concerned – holy shit – that it'll get ruined?" he questioned, clutching tightly to the bedsheets for leverage.

Axel pulled his fingers from Roxas. Unable to hold back any longer, he poured some oil over his member, giving it a few quick strokes and answered "It's just a dress" before slamming into Roxas with a loud grunt.

" _Fuck!"_ Roxas groaned. He bit his lip hard, taking a moment to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of being filled by his lover. He nodded towards Axel, who had been holding his hips and waiting to move.

A broken moan rippled through Axel as he pulled back and began thrusting into Roxas, relishing the tight, warm feeling of his lover surrounding him. In no time they fell into a rhythm. Roxas pushing back as Axel pressed forward, both moaning and panting for more. The bedsheets twisted in Roxas' sweaty hands as he struggled to ride the waves of pleasure crashing through his body. His erection was screaming for attention, but the only thing he could focus on for longer than a few seconds was the incredible feel of Axel behind him, the rhythmic thrusting driving all coherent thoughts from his mind.

"Axel,….Axel I'm…" he stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence over the gasps and moans that rolled from his mouth.

Axel seemed to understand this basic sentiment. While continuing to thrust into the blonde, he leaned over and took Roxas in his hand, pumping with hard strokes. From this angle, Axel could see Roxas' face; turned to the side, pressed into the sheets, eyes squeezed tight, red flush on his face and lips swollen from being bitten. Endless pants, moans and whimpers poured from his open mouth, and Roxas seemed to be quickly losing control.

"Ax, Axel," Roxas said in a hushed breath "I'm coming!"

"Scream my name!" Axel commanded with a growl in his ear.

The tone of Axel's authority sent him tumbling into orgasm. "AXEL!" Shouting Axel's name with a hoarse cry, he came hard in Axel's hand, spurting a stream of sticky seed inside the dress.

"Oh, fuck" Axel swore as Roxas spasmed around him, throwing him into a powerful orgasm. He emptied himself into the blonde with a sharp grunt. The name of his lover left his lips in hushed whispers as he rode it out. Spent and exhausted, he rolled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Roxas and pulling him down with him for a serious cuddle.

Roxas allowed himself to be pulled over and coddled. He hummed and turned in Axel's arms with a smirk on his face. Even if he'd get punished for it, teasing Axel was just too irresistible for the young blonde.

Axel merely snorted, moving his fingers behind Roxas' back and pulling down the zipper. "I hope you learned your lesson young man" he stated, his face stretching into a yawn.

Roxas lifted his body to allow Axel to strip the dress off him, much to his relief. "And what would that be?" he asked, way too tired to try and figure it out for himself. He reached for the fishnets, pulling them off one than the other.

Axel took the garments, raising an eyebrow at his naïve lover. With a chuckle, he stood up and walked out of the room. Roxas' eyes followed, enjoying the view before his mind caught up with him.

"Where're you going Ax?" he asked as his boyfriend left the room "Axel?"

He waited in silence for a few minutes, curious to what the redhead was doing, besides walking through their home in the nude with some soiled garments. Axel returned to their bedroom, hands empty. He shut the door behind himself before turning off the light and climbing into bed. He pulled Roxas and himself underneath the covers, twinging their arms and legs in a loose embrace.

Roxas rolled over so that he was facing Axel in the darkness, poked him in the shoulder a whispered "Axel"

The redhead cracked one eye open and stared at Roxas "What Rox?"

"What exactly was wearing a dress for sex supposed to teach me?" he asked, eyes knit together and lips pressed into a frown.

Axel closed his eye, a smile tugged at his lips. Roxas was so adorable! He happily pressed a kiss to his forehead "Stop speeding" he stated simply.

Roxas just chuckled. "I have a fast car Ax"

"And speed limits to obey. G'night Roxas" He threw an arm over the blonde and pulled him tight to his chest.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

One month later, a certain blonde student sat in the driver's seat of a silver Jaguar. Pulled over on the side of the road, hands gripping the steering wheel firming in an attempt to keep from ripping his hair out. Though his blue eyes stared at the passing traffic in front of him, he could feel the police officer's presence as he approached the still vehicle. With each approaching step, the air grew thicker with smugness, until Roxas was sure he would pass out from it.

"Problem officer?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, well well young man. Seems I clocked you do 90 in a 65" Axel tutted in a tone of disappointment.

Roxas just growled in annoyance. There were plenty of cars passing him. Of all the things that could go wrong today.

"Ya know Roxy," Axel leaned in much closer than he had expected, "I thought I taught you a proper lesson last time"

In the small, intimate quarters of the car, Axel's husky declaration carried with it so many sexual implications that it sent a shiver down Roxas' spine. With a defeated sigh, he slumped over his steering wheel, ignoring the grinning officer standing next to his car.

"Got a special gift for such an occasion" Axel grinned and started to stand "Should be a good lesson tonight. See ya at home"

Roxas felt the knot start to form in his stomach as he watched Axel walk back to his cruiser, wave once and speed past him, not even bothering to attempt to write a ticket.

"Well shit" Roxas cursed under his breath, suddenly filled with a mixture of emotions of what fate might await him at home.

END…

A/N/N: Hope you had fun in this sexy adventure. I'll admit this was a little weird, even for me. But I like to dip my toes in different worlds of kink (hell sometimes I dive right in) Thanks for reading and check out some of my other works please. I write quite a bit of smut, but there is also fluffy stuff to. Have a Happy AkuRoku Day 2016!


End file.
